


Behind her back

by DeepSpaceElf



Series: Deep Space Reader [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Garak POV, Insults, Lies, POV Third Person, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepSpaceElf/pseuds/DeepSpaceElf
Summary: People are starting to talk about your association with Garak. He tries to save you from the mean words that could perhaps end your friendship - Garak style, of course.
Relationships: Elim Garak/Reader, Garak/Reader
Series: Deep Space Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878136
Kudos: 17





	Behind her back

Ever since Julian introduced you to Garak and the two of you started to have spent more time together, people started to... talk. At first, the words were in your favour "Why would the Doctor introduce the lovely young lady to someone like him?" or "I only hope she will soon the see the monster he truly is!" but when you continued to meet with Garak, the tone of the comments changed. "Never would have thought she was a Cardie whore!", "At least he's not abusing a Bajoran" and so on.

As soon as Garak heard one of the nastier comments about you, he wondered when you would stop associating yourself with him. Someone like you, who was so clever and charming, would not continue this friendship when people started to talk and making her look bad. He couldn't imagine it. 

But you stayed. It was during one of the lunch he shared with you and Doctor Bashir, when he learned the reason why. You didn't know.

"Spoonlicker!" A Bajoran who passed the trio hissed.

The humans looked at each other. Y/N looked down at her dessert and at the spoon in her hand. "Um...?"

"Ah," Garak said and drew their attention towards him. "You probably don't know, but on Bajor, you eat this particular dessert with a fork, rather than a spoon." He was never so happy about his ability to think so quickly than right then.

"Oh, well, that's... awkward," Y/N muttered and placed the spoon next to her plate. "Still, no need to be so rude about it."

"Cultural misunderstandings are bound to happen on a space station with so many races," Garak said and gave her his best reassuring smile.  
"Well, I guess I'm gonna get a fork then," Y/N said and made her way to the replicator.

Garak wondered how long he could keep up this charade. Hopefully for a very long time.


End file.
